


Well look at you!

by thevamps5sos56



Series: DMMD One-shots [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Piercings, Possessive kissing, Spanking, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevamps5sos56/pseuds/thevamps5sos56





	Well look at you!

**Noiz's P.O.V**

I open the door to the house, shutting it softly, and I take off my shoes. I walk towards the stairs. I start walking upstairs and stop halfway when I hear a soft noise coming from our room. I stay still for a moment waiting to see if anything else happens. "Oh, fuck." I hear Aoba moan and I lick my lips. I quietly walk up the rest of the stairs and I slowly open the door to our room. I smirk when I see Aoba fingering himself on our bed and I walk inside the room. I shut the door behind me and I walk closer to him. He still hasn't noticed me. I climb on the bed beside him and put on a stern face when his hands stop moving. 

"Well, look at you, naughty boy." Aoba looks up at me and pouts at the look of disappointment on my face. "You know I like stretching you out. Now, you are going to tell Daddy what exactly it is you think you are doing?" Aoba takes his fingers out of his ass and stares up at me. 

"I got really horny, all the texts you sent to me. Telling me what you were going to do to me." He takes a deep breath and I run my hand over his chest. "It started to hurt, Daddy." He whines and let's a tear slip down his cheek. 

"Sweetheart, you know I have to punish you now right?" I tell him in a calm voice and his face turns bright red. 

"Please daddy, no! I'll be a good boy, I'm didn't stretch myself good enough for daddy. You can finish stretching me!" Aoba spits out staring into my eyes biting his lip. 

"You broke the rules, Liebling." Aoba pouts but nods his head. "Good now, color?" I ask making sure he's really okay. 

"Green, Noiz." When we give our colors we use our names, especially in scenes like this. 

"Good, now roll over and put your ass in the air." Aoba does as told and I stand up off of the bed. I strip down to my boxers and climb onto the bed kneeling next to him. "Are you ready? I want you to count, and since you were a good boy getting ready for your punishment I'll only do fifteen." Aoba makes a noise in acknowledgement as he nods and I raise my hand back. I swing it forward and smirk as he gasps. 

"One." I slap him harder with the next one and he let's out a breath. "Two." I slap five more in a quick succession and Aoba gasps loudly. His dick is leaking precum all over the blanket. He takes a deep breath and let's it go as he speaks. "Seven." His ass is red and it's beautiful. 

"You have such a sweet little ass, Liebling." I groan out and he moans. I slap him twice more and he whimpers. 

"Nine, daddy." Aoba gasps trying to catch his breath and I smirk. 

"You're taking it so good." I do another quick five and he grunts. 

"Fourteen." I wind my hand back so the last one is the hardest and when I strike his ass it jiggles. He let's out sobs trying to catch his breath, and he gasps out the final number. "Fifteen, daddy. I'm sorry daddy." Aoba is crying softly as I crawl up next to him and I turn his face towards mine with a finger. 

"I love you, Aoba." I slam my lips against his and kiss him passionately. I carefully set him on my lap and he sighs softly as I start rubbing his shoulders. "Are you still green?" I ask and he takes a deep breath. 

"I love you, Noiz." He gives me a peck and wraps his arms around me. "Yeah, I'm still green." I press my mouth into his neck and start sucking bruises into his porcelain skin. He moans softly as I do this and I grab his dick that's rubbing against my stomach. He's hard as a rock. I start jerking him in my hand and he whimpers. "Feels good." He moans quietly and I take my mouth off his neck. As soon as I'm sitting up right he has his mouth on my neck. He starts sucking a bruise into my skin and I bite my lip. I run my thumb over the head of his dick and he gasps. "Fuck me, daddy." Aoba moans into my ear and I gasp. 

"Oh I will. " I reach over to the side table where our lube is and I pop the lube open. I spread some out on my fingers and I bring one up to his hole. I push it with out any resistance from when he was using two of his itty bitty fingers. I fuck my finger in and out of his ass and he moans loudly. I push another one of my lubed up fingers inside of him and he whimpers as the tips of my fingers brush against his prostate. I stretch my fingers out to stretch his hole and when I can add a third I push it right in. Aoba gasps and slams his lips against mine. We kiss sloppily as I continue to finger him open and I suck on his tongue. After another minute I pull my fingers out and lift up Aoba with my arm. I use my hand that doesn't have lube on it to take off my boxers and I set him back down onto my lap. I wipe the excess lube on my cock and grab the container. I pour a little more onto my palm and rub it all over my dick to make sure my piercings have lube on them. I don't want to hurt Aoba. "Aoba lift up your hips." He does as I say and I aim my dick for his hole. When I'm pressing against his rim he sinks down on me slowly throwing his back as he moans. He stays still for a minute and then starts rocking his hips. I rock up slowly as he moves his hips down. So we get a fast, hard and passionate pace going as we both moan. We are kissing deeply and he clings to me. I start pounding up into him and he starts moaning my name. Aoba playfully bites my ear and I gasp. I roll us over so he's on his back, and I pound his ass hard. My thighs are slapping against his sensitive ass cheeks and I smirk. I'll have to remember to take care of him after this. 

"Noiz, I'm close." I smirk and end up gasping as he clenched around me. I'm now right on the edge and I lean down next to his ear. 

"Then cum on my cock, Liebling." I groan into his ear and move so my mouth presses against his. He gasps as I kiss him and he clenches around me tightly. He shouts as he cums and after a few more thrusts I still. I moan as I cum inside filling up his ass and he whimpers. I keep myself above him and after a few minutes of catching my breath I pull out of him. Aoba's eyes are closed and his mouth is open in a cute smile. "Aoba, are you okay?" I ask laying next to him kissing his cheek and he just nods. "I need to clean you up, and take care of your ass." I tell him and hold him against me. I nuzzle into his neck and press a kiss at the base of his head. 

"Okay." Aoba whispers softly and I smile. I carefully climb out of bed and go get a washcloth. I get it wet and wipe myself up as I walk back upstairs. I climb onto the bed and wipe up Aoba's stomach. I carefully roll him over and spread his ass apart. I smirk at his red hole that's leaking my cum and I take the soft cloth wiping him up. I throw the cloth into our dirty clothes hamper and grab our special lotion out of the nightstand. I squeeze some out and onto my hand. I rub the lotion into his red and sore skin and kiss right above his ass cheeks. I smile at his little wiggle and finish up his after care. I put the lube and lotion away. I walk over to our dresser and grab two pairs of boxers. I open the next drawer and grab some sweatpants. I carefully pull mine on and walk over to the bed. I roll Aoba onto his back as he sleeping blushes up at me and I pull on the clean underwear and soft pants up his legs. He smiles softly and I grab a sweater out of our closet knowing I'll get cold later. I pull it on and take the top blanket off of the duvet. I throw it into the hamper and climb up behind Aoba. I pull the duvet out from under him and then I pull it over us. I wrap my arm around him holding him to my chest and I kiss his cheek.

"Sleep well, Liebling. I love you."

"Hmmph, Love you too Noiz." A few minutes later Aoba is snoring softly and I allow myself to relax. I feel myself falling asleep as well and I hold onto him tighter. Aoba is my everything. 


End file.
